


Upon the Midnight Clear

by SilverKitsune



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas fic, Feat Reindeer Epileo and Sorey Claus, Fluff everywhere, M/M, Post Game, Totally inspired by the Christmas costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune
Summary: In which Sorey discovers humans across the world have a holiday marking a very important world wide event, and participates in Ladylake's yearly celebration.  Now updated to include a bonus part 2 (aka the reason for the rating jump)!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The definitions I used for Sorey's breakdown of "Christmas" in the ancient tongue are pulled from [these](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christmas) [two](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mass_\(liturgy\)) wikipedia articles. Credit for Lailah's terrible pun goes to my friend katangasuki on Tumblr, who was, in turn, inspired by [this](http://chimelon.tumblr.com/post/135877743707/idea-thats-been-lingering-in-my-head-basically) comic by chimelon, also on Tumblr. If I feel up for it, there may be a part 2 of this that's smut. I mean, Epileo in his Reindeerleo outfit? It's almost too cute for words!

“What're you reading?” Sorey asked as he entered their shared home in Elysia and went straight to the hearth, warming his cold fingers in front of the fire. The warmth of their home was a welcome change from the chilly mountain air outside.

“Oh, it's a letter from Uno detailing the progress for this year's Christmas celebration at Ladylake Sanctuary.”

“Christmas?”

Mikleo laughed, the motion setting his long hair in motion around his shoulders, “I suppose you'd find this funny, but, after you went to sleep, Alisha, Sergei, and Rose all wanted to do something to mark the anniversary every year. At first it was just a yearly feast, but over the centuries, it's grown into something of a human tradition. Alisha was the one who came up with the name by combining a few words from the ancient tongue. This will be the first time they'll have to skip the prayers to the pillar of light – you.”

Sorey thought about the name some - “christ” could have come from a shortening of the words for messiah, and “mass” for sending - and then decided that it was a fitting name all things considered, even if he wasn't sure he was worthy of such an honor. Still, he was eager to see the celebration; given it had been going on for centuries, it was enough to get the historian in him excited. “So, what does it say?”

“Looks like everything is going as planned” he replied as he continued to scan the letter's contents. “And there's a role for you too,” he finished with a smile.

Sorey's face lit up as he turned to face Mikleo, “What? Tell me!”

Mikleo's reply was a coy look and a, “Nope, it's a surprise.”

Sorey pouted, “But-!” He made a lunge for the letter, only to have Mikleo hide it behind his back. Unfortunately, that left his sides wide open for attack, a fact Sorey didn't miss. Before long, a full on tickle war had started, and it didn't take much before they were tussling on the floor, each bent on getting one more giggle from the other.

“Okay, okay!” Mikleo said between giggles, his hair a messy gold and silver halo around him in the firelight, “I give!”

“Do you?” Sorey replied, a twinkle in his green eyes as he looked down at the beauty below him. “And what will be your payment?”

“Hmmmm, how about this?” He reached up, gently pulling Sorey down for a long slow kiss, and all thoughts of Uno's mystery letter were soon forgotten.

* * *

 

The trip down to Ladylake was shorter than Sorey had remembered it being, but not having to stop and fight hellions every step of the way helped with that. Of course, there was also a train now that ran from the entrance of Aroundight Forest to the entrance of Ladylake, and Sorey was more than happy to look outside and admire the scenery as the train chugged ever closer to their destination. Trees, windmills, and farms passed by in the distance, and while Mikleo had brought a few books for them to read to pass away the hours, he often found his readng interrupted as Sorey would point out another feature or excitedly ask about something new he spotted in the distance.

And so it was, they arrived at their destination, and (somehow) managed to make it to the Sanctuary without being stopped too often – Mikleo, Sorey discovered, had become something of a celebrity overnight (to him, anyway, he was sure the process had taken the centuries he slept) and they had been stopped repeatedly on the streets as humans and Seraphim alike stopped to greet him.

“Wow, Mikleo, I didn't realize you'd become so famous!” Sorey proudly exclaimed once they'd entered the Sanctuary.

“It's not like I asked for it,” Mikleo groused with a blush on his cheeks. “It just happened after I wrote that book about our journey.”

“Yes, and it is a wonderful story,” Lailah commented as she approached, a warm smile on her face. “There's a reason humans regard it as a must-read classic.” Turning to address both of them, she asked, “How was your trip down here?”

“It was great! All the windmills, and the people in the towns talking to Seraphim . . . it was amazing!”

“We'll have time catch up later, but we only have until tonight to get everything set up for the big day. Lailah, is everything ready?”

Her eyes lit up, and Sorey had a sneaking suspicion there was more to this “role” than Mikleo had initially let on. “Oh, I'm sure Sorey will love this! Zaveid and Edna are out back putting the finishing touches on it even as we speak.”

“And the costumes?”

“All ready to go. I think all that's left is finalizing the route and getting the weather sorted out with Uno.”

“Sounds good, let me go talk to him about that now,” Mikleo replied. He leaned up to give Sorey a quick peck on the cheek. “Now go with Lailah and see to your costume. I'll meet you there shortly,” he said, smiling as he left for the door to the courtyard.

Lailah gave a small chuckle as she led the way to the back, “I'm glad to see Mikleo so happy.”

“Oh?” Sorey looked to her in surprise.

“There have been some years, especially the early ones, where it was clear he was hurting more than he was letting on, especially this time of year. I think he came to see the celebration for what it is over the centuries, but,” she sighed, “he never seemed truly happy about this holiday until now. Actually, a lot of this year's celebration is his idea.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Now come on, we don't want to keep Zaveid and Edna waiting.”

* * *

 

“Well? What do you think?” Sorey asked as he turned and posed in the mirror for Mikleo. The outfit Lailah had given to wear was made of heavy velvet fabric with a lovely white fur trim. A matching hat with the Shepherd's symbol was jauntily perched on his head, his long (now blond) hair neatly tied into a low ponytail.

“Hmmmm,” Mikleo hummed as he came behind Sorey. “Turn around for a moment.”

Sorey was suddenly face to face with Mikleo wearing a similar outfit, but with a hairband with Hyland goat ears and horns attached to them and a big plaid green bow around his neck with a large bell dangling off the middle. It was, for lack of a better word, cute. “Hey, Mikleo, what's with the animal ears?” He paused as Mikleo stopped adjusting the hood to self-consciously fiddle with the ears. If Sorey thought Mikleo couldn't have looked cuter with those ears on . . . he was quickly proven wrong. He rushed to continue, “Not that they look bad or anything.” He continued with a mutter, “They're cute.”

Instead of answering, Mikleo just ignored the blush and explained, “E-Early on, humans latched onto the idea that by praying to the pillar of light, you'd give them blessings and presents. And since the Hyland-Rolance peace treaty was still in its infancy at the time, Alisha and Sergei decided to use the idea to promote peace and harmony - Hyland Goat for Hyland and red clothing for Rolance. To their credit, it actually caught on, so now it's traditional.” He reached back up around Sorey's neck, adjusting the clothes one last time before tucking a piece of mistletoe into his hat. “That's better.”

“Wow, that must have been so cool to see!” Sorey continued even as Mikleo spun him back around to face the mirror. Grinning, Sorey pulled the mistletoe off of his hat and tucked it onto one of goat ears instead. “I think it suits you better. It matches your scarf.”

Mikleo looked away, causing the bell to ring with the motion, but didn't remove the mistletoe. “Let's head out back. I think it's time to show you the surprise.”

They entered the small courtyard, where Lailah, Zaveid, and Edna were all crowded around what could only be described as a festive replica of a goblin cart. 

“Is that . . .” Sorey's voice trailed off in wonder as he eagerly ran to inspect it. The wooden cart was made of polished wood, a Hyland goat head and horns with a bright red nose decorated the front. Around its neck hung a wreath of woven hardy Hyland flora. An enormous white bag sat in the back, filled to the brim with small boxes of trinkets. A separate, much larger cart stood behind it, laden with white bags, all equally filled with gifts. He continued, looking towards Mikleo, who walked over. “A goblin cart?”

Mikleo's fond smile, Sorey decided, could light up the world. “I thought you'd like it. It runs on its own too, all you have to do is channel a little of your lightning artes into it.”

Sorey rushed to give Mikleo a hug, “You're the best, Mikleo!” Mikleo tried to fight the blush he was sure was rising on his cheeks while Lailah gave an encouraging smile, Zaveid made finger guns while clicking his tongue, and Edna looked like she was trying to not gag. All behind Sorey's back, of course.

“Now, let Edna and Zaveid show you the controls for it, I need to go to the roof with Uno and get the snow started.”

* * *

 

A few hours and several laps around the courtyard (much of which was filled with Sorey's shouts of joy at both the snow and the cart) later, as the sun set, they pushed the cart to the entrance. The plan was simple enough, take the cart through the town, use it to toss presents and trinkets for the crowds gathered, and return back to the sanctuary. As Sorey and Mikleo got onto the cart to get ready to leave, Lailah stood staring at the image, a Look firmly set on her face.

A Look they all knew too well.

“Just say it, Lailah,” Edna stated with a sigh as she twirled her parasol. “We know you've been saving this one for centuries.”

To Sorey's surprise, Lailah burst into (rather on-key) song. “Sorey Claus, Sorey Claus, Sorey all the way! Oh what fun, it is to ride in an one goat goblin slei~gh!”

“I . . . I guess that's the spirit?” Sorey answered as he gave an awkward laugh. Mikleo looked like he wished he could have unheard the bit of song, while Zaveid and Edna were visibly wincing. As for Uno, the poor Seraph simply groaned while Lailah gave a proud smile.

“What? I thought that was a particularly good one! I've only spent centuries crafting it!”

* * *

 

The ride through town was exhilarating, even more fun than just going in circles in the Sanctuary courtyard. Of course, Sorey's laughter was infectious, and it wasn't long before Mikleo was smiling and laughing with him, the bell merrily ringing as they tossed presents to the crowds as snow fell prettily from the sky. And while the smiles on the people's faces around them were wonderful, the best one – to Sorey, anyway – was the bright smile on Mikleo's face as they rode around town, the moon making his hair positively glow and the wind whipping his hair and ponytail around.

But most importantly, Sorey realized, this would not have been possible without everything they'd accomplished. Humans and Seraphim, celebrating a holiday of hope together. He wondered what other surprises the world had in store for him now that he was back and ready to experience it once more.

As they pulled back into the Sanctuary that night, their bags emptied of presents, Sorey turned to Mikleo, and pulled him in for a kiss. “Thank you.”

“Didn't I say-”

“You don't need thanks, I know,” Sorey answered, grinning. “But Lailah told me you did all the organizing this year. And I really had fun.”

Mikleo gave him a fond smile, “Then that's all that matters.”

A small distance away, four other Seraphim quietly congratulated each other on a job well done, giving the recently reunited couple a moment to themselves before interrupting them with offers to go inside for warm drinks and merrymaking of their own.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd teased over on Tumblr I might do a smutty part two . . . well here it is. This is nothing short of purely self indulgent romantic soymilk smut featuring the Christmas costumes. My only regret is that I couldn't figure out a way to have Sorey take off Mikleo's under layer while keeping that bow with the bell on him, lol.

The trip back to Shaorune Inn was filled with laughter and flushed cheeks as they both enjoyed the chilly night air and snow that continued to sprinkle down from the skies. At a glance, anyone could have mistaken them for a pair of young lovers in the streets, not the famed Shepherd Sorey who purified Maotelus and his one and only Seraph Mikleo, had they not still been wearing the bright red and white costumes from the earlier festival.

“This is amazing, Mikleo!” Sorey exclaimed, as they entered their room at the inn. Taking a seat on the bed to remove his shoes, he continued, “I never knew you could do this . . . and over the entirety of Uno's domain even!”

In that moment, seeing Sorey smiling and grinning so freely after waiting for so long, Mikleo finished pulling off his boots and leaned over for a kiss. It should have been a short kiss, but maybe it was wintery chill, maybe it was the snow gently falling outside, but for whatever the reason, Mikleo found himself basking in the warmth and joy of the kiss, and when Sorey scooted closer and reached for the belt buckle to open up his coat to take it off and pull him in closer, Mikleo wasted no time in doing the same, slipping the buttons of Sorey's heavy velvet and fur coat open, leaving the garment to fall onto the floor next to the bed.

The bell around his neck jingled as they both fell backwards onto the soft covers, and Sorey gave a fond smile before leaning down to murmur his ear, “You were so beautiful out there tonight, with the soft lights and the snow.”

“S-ah!” Any thoughts Mikleo had of replying were quickly vanishing as Sorey traced the delicate shell of his ear with his tongue before stopping to nibble on an earlobe.

A gentle puff of air tickled his neck as Sorey pulled back to attack his neck, leaving him squirming and wanting more, and the bell chimed once more as Sorey started undoing the big plaid bow. “So beautiful,” he murmured between pressing kisses to sensitive skin there.

The bell landed on the coats with a ring as Sorey pulled it off the scarf and kissed him once more, slow and sweet, leaving him satisified yet wanting more at the same time – how long had it been since they'd last kissed like this, with not a care in the world or the weight of anything on their shoulders, just as Sorey and Mikleo?

He wasn't sure. But now that the moment was here once more, he was determined to make the most of it. Reaching for Sorey's waist, he untucked Sorey's shirt, hands quickly moving up to unbutton the shirt that was rapidly becoming an annoyance. Sorey took it as his cue to shrug out of the shirt once it was fully unbuttoned, before moving down to slowly roll up Mikleo's turtleneck, rolling it up one slow inch at a time, pressing kisses to the revealed skin at each step. His chest brushed ever so gently and tortuously against Mikleo's clothed erection, as he worked his way up, and with Sorey's low ponytail trailing along his sensitive side, Mikleo lost all coherency, arching his back for more contact while loosening Sorey's hair from its hair tie. Whether it was to let it trail more along his sides or to just let the strands run freely through his hands he wasn't sure.

And if Sorey realized what his actions were doing to Mikleo, he didn't acknowledge it, and continued to lick and his way up, until he pulled the turtleneck over Mikleo's head, removing the animal ear headband with it. As he tossed the shirt aside, Sorey reached for Mikleo's hair tie, freeing his hair from its confines to splay freely over his chest.

“So soft,” Sorey whispered, voice low and husky as he nuzzled the hair trapped crook of Mikleo's neck while palming his erection.

“I-If you keep this up-” Mikleo all but panted while reaching down for the waistband of Sorey's pants, his hips arching into Sorey's hand.

A sensual chuckle was his only answer, but all the same, Sorey slipped off Mikleo's pants, while pulling away to finish removing his own. “Better?” he asked, settling back on top of Mikleo.

“Much,” Mikleo replied, relishing in the feel of skin on skin contact. As Sorey resumed alternately nuzzling and kissing his neck, he felt Sorey pull away briefly to summon the little bottle of oil they kept for just this purpose, and it wasn't long before he felt Sorey caressing his erection with one slick hand while a finger slowly worked its way inside. In and out, Sorey moved his finger in time with his hand, slipping in a second at the same time he brushed his thumb over the tip.

“Ah-!” Mikleo lifted his hips as his eyes fluttered close, lost in the sensation, arms wrapping tightly around Sorey, eager for more contact between them. Sorey started scissoring his fingers then, and Mikleo nearly came with the third finger joined the first two and Sorey's fingers reached just deep enough to brush _there_.

And when Sorey removed his fingers and shifted his position, Mikleo reached up with his arms to direct Sorey's gaze to his own. He held the gaze for a moment before pulling down Sorey for an open mouthed kiss while Sorey entered him, and when Sorey hit _that spot_ again, he broke the kiss, his moan echoing in the room around them. He wouldn't last long, not with all the foreplay beforehand, and it seemed Sorey seemed to understand, as he set a fast pace with his thrusts. Mikleo wrapped his legs around Sorey's waist, meeting him thrust for thrust, ensuring each thrust would hit _that spot_ just so as he gasped and moaned his pleasure into Sorey's ear.

Sorey's words came tumbling out of his lips and straight in Mikleo's ear, a jumble of languages, each word an offering of love and adoration before dissolving into a long, incoherent moan, clasping Mikleo close as he thrust in deeply one last time, cumming deep inside as Mikleo's own cum splattered between them.

As they basked in the afterglow, Mikleo pulled Sorey in for a long, slow, kiss, before Sorey pulled out and reached up to plant a quick kiss to his forehead. “Towel,” he commented before heading to the bathroom, his long hair fluttering behind him, drawing Mikleo's eye to Sorey's firm buttocks. Sorey returned in short order, using the warm towel to gently clean them both off before lifting the covers of the bed. Climbing under the covers, Mikleo tucked himself into Sorey's side, pillowing his head on Sorey's shoulder, both drifting off to sleep while playing with the other's hair.

Outside, the snow continued to fall, lit only by the moonlight shining overhead.

 


End file.
